Le Péché selon Jack
by SyndroMantic
Summary: Ma version de la légende de Jack O'Lantern, à partir de son arrivée aux frontières de l'enfer, sous le regard d'un guide désabusé et sur le point d'expérimenter un voyage très particulier...
1. Avant propos

**Avant-Propos**

De toute mon existence, j'ai vu passer beaucoup de monde. Bien plus que ce qu'on est en mesure de compter, ici-bas. C'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas pour nous vanter. Personne n'y peut rien. On leur a toujours laissé le choix, c'était à eux de décider quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Et puis voilà. Ils apparaissent, dans la brume, indistincts, et marchent à pas trainants vers nos domaines, comme des enfants à qui la mère vient de baisser le pantalon. Je ne sais pas l'impression que ça fait, d'arriver, personnellement. Je suis là depuis toujours.

C'est moi, qui suis le premier à devoir accueillir ces gens. Je les aide à passer de leur errance à leur nouvelle vie parmi nous. C'est mon métier. Il a ses hauts et ses bas... mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai fini par m'y faire. Eux aussi.

Les premiers temps, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui leur arrivait. D'après les dires, il paraît que leur voyage jusqu'ici se fait rarement avec douceur. C'est peut-être que nous n'en avons pas la même notion... Autant dire que la décoration qu'ils découvraient par la suite ne leur plaisait absolument pas. Je ne suis jamais allé m'en plaindre, mais il est vrai que le Maître a en plus assez mauvais goût. Paraît-il que c'est aussi son métier... Enfin, soit, cela ne me regarde pas. Et j'ai bien dû passer des siècles à l'expliquer à ces gens, à me plier en quatre et à me taper le front par terre, avant de parvenir à me faire comprendre d'eux. Peu m'importaient leurs craintes et leurs malheurs, ou autres difficultés particulières à se rendre en enfer. Je n'en étais nullement responsable. Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, en revanche, était de savoir si de tels traumatismes pouvaient leur avoir ôté cette notion qui m'est chère, et qu'on appelle l'argent. Fort heureusement non, comme j'ai fini par m'en rendre compte, et je n'eus presque aucun mal à obtenir d'eux mon salaire. Ces âmes sont de nature si charitable... Et puis je crois aussi que mon apparence avait de quoi, parallèlement, les dissuader de toute fraude.

Mais au bout de quelques temps, je ne sais trop de quelle manière, notre organisation s'est faite connaître jusque chez eux. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient de moins en moins surpris par notre vue, et apportaient même parfois des bagages pour leur séjour prochain. Le bruit d'un Post-Mortem a couru à une vitesse prodigieuse, non sans un succès indéniable au sein de leur civilisation. J'ai presque moi-même fini par devenir un symbole, une figure emblématique, pour eux. Une grande partie s'était déjà faite à l'idée de me croiser un jour. Certains allaient encore jusqu'à se pervertir exprès pour ça. Par curiosité. La "fascination du diable", qu'ils l'appelaient. De notre point de vue, ça ressemblait fort à une maladie. Car en effet, cette fascination faisaient naître chez eux des expérimentateurs en tous genres, des hommes qui se voulaient pionniers de la mort, des médecins, des nécromants, des tueurs en série,... toute une joyeuse bande de psychopathes en puissance, que j'ai bien sûr fini par tous connaître rapidement. Il en venait des centaines à chaque heure. C'était la pleine saison. J'en ai même trouvé certains qui, ma foi, étaient très sympathiques, et avec lesquels je me souviens avoir passé d'excellents moments en dehors du service, quoi que ce plaisir n'eût pas toujours été réciproque, je l'avoue...

Oui, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, durant mon existence. Et de toutes les sortes. Il est assez surprenant de voir combien leurs cimetières sont diversement peuplés. Des variétés incroyables de personnages m'en sont venues : hommes, femmes, fausses couches, soldats, aventuriers, mafieux, cancéreux, condamnés, centenaires, drogués, euthanasiés, testateurs, malchanceux, mégalomanes, gothiques, somnambules, oubliés, martyrs, accidentés, suicidaires et sacrifiés... mais par dessus tout pécheurs, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Chacun à son degrés, plus ou moins assumé. Pourtant jamais aucun n'a remplacé, dans mon affection, la catégorie dite des ivrognes. J'éprouve un attachement particuliers pour ces ratés complets, tâches visqueuses et malodorantes sur la fresque de l'espèce humaine. Principalement depuis ma rencontre avec l'un d'eux. Le plus vil. Sa perversité n'avait de limite que dans sa faible intelligence. Noirceur était le village où devait avoir grandi son esprit abject. Et le crime n'était plus quelque chose de détestable, à coté de son égoïsme.

J'étais, pour ne rien cacher, à des lieux et des lieux d'en avoir le soupçon, quand je vis pour la première fois, sous ma capuche, cet individu présenter sa morne carcasse devant mon guichet. C'était un jour calme, pourtant, rien ne semblait devoir m'arriver de spécial. Un jour comme des milliards d'autres. Sauf que ce fut ce jour, qu'il vint à notre monde, préparant toutes les histoires que nous allions vivre bientôt...

Son corps maigrelet se dessina au loin dans le brouillard, avant de se préciser à ma vue. Il était d'une taille assez petite et se déplaçait avec une lenteur affolante. Jamais plus d'un pieds devant l'autre, parfois rien que les deux tiers : telle semblait être la règle de ses déplacements. Comme s'il n'était plus sûr de savoir comment marcher. Son regard était planté à quinze centimètres de ses énormes pieds, sur le sol gris, totalement coupé de l'extérieur. Il portait une grande tignasse blanche qui rebiquait de tous les cotés, sur sa tête penchée en avant. Cette lourde position semblait presque due au poids de ses oreilles, aussi démesurées que ses pieds. Deux verrues sur son nez et son menton rendaient son portrait encore plus grotesque. Des cernes caverneuses étaient marquées sous ses épais sourcils. Je lui donnais au moins la cinquantaine, environ, d'après la quantité de rides que son triste visage amassait. Par ailleurs, l'expression grincheuse qu'il lui infligeait n'était pas pour le rajeunir, pauvre de lui.

Vraiment, j'aurais ri de tout mon souffle, pour peu que j'en eusse eu un. Eh, c'est que lorsqu'on est assigné à un office tel que le mien, il vaut mieux concerver un certain sens de la dérision, si l'on ne veut pas finir stupidement chevillé à une pierre abyssale dans un moment de crise mélancolique. Ainsi trouvai-je pour ma part la vue de ce nouveau venu fichtrement comique. Mais la suite le fut déjà moins, quand je m'aperçus que lui ne m'avait en revanche pas remarqué du tout, malgré mon manteau noir, et qu'il continuait d'avancer en direction de nulle part, à travers les brumes, comme si je n'existais pas. Tout seul dans les ténèbres, il grommelait pour lui-même des interjections portant sur un certain "connard de portier" et son incidence radicale sur le système digestif.

J'imaginais bien de qui l'individu pouvait parler, ainsi que les raisons d'une telle vulgarité. C'est pourquoi je lui fis signe de me rejoindre, afin qu'il passât à la suite de son parcours funèbre... sans rien savoir de ce qu'il allait être en réalité. Le damné leva vers moi ses yeux blafards, puis reprit sa marche dans ma direction, ajoutant à son monologue personnel :

« Et toi, t'es qui, trou du cul ? Saint-pitre ? »

Il n'était certes pas courant que je fusse apprécié des morts, même si me traiter de "saint"... Enfin bon. Une fois qu'il eut atteint mon bureau, à la force d'une éprouvante marche qui me parut durer des heures, je lui tendis la feuille de recensement accompagnée de sa plume pour y écrire. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne. Même si l'on ne va jamais les chercher, où qu'ils se soient perdus dans les limbes, tous les absents dont le passage a été refusé là-haut et qui ne sont pas encore arrivés en bas doivent être répertoriés. C'est pour ça que l'on répertorie les présents. Bien sûr, je ne demandais pas à cet individu de saisir d'emblée cette petite subtilité, mais au moins de comprendre au vu de la liste de noms inscrite sur ce papier que je voulais le sien. Son visage, tout comme le reste de son corps, resta de marbre devant mon geste, imperméable à mes attentes. Après un léger temps d'arrêt, je laissai tomber mes membres sur la table et, mâchoire sur le métacarpe de ma main, lui secouais la plume au-dessus du parchemin, pour voir si cela devenait plus clair dans sa tête.

Le bonhomme examina la liste avec indifférence, puis d'un geste las prit l'objet pointu et griffonna soigneusement un prénom raturé. La mort ne laisse hélas pas toujours la notion de dénomination, bien qu'elle semblait déjà avoir perturbé grand nombre de ses acquis à lui. Mais je tacherai, moi, longtemps de me souvenir de ce phénomène, dont je déchiffrai plus tard la signature :

Il s'appelait **Jack**.


	2. L'embarquement

**Le Péché selon Jack**

Ici-bas, nous ne sommes guère habitués aux génies. Le destin nous amène rarement de grands penseurs. Et c'est un fait très exceptionnel pour nous que de rencontrer de vrais talents. Hélas, le péché est un art que peu de mortels peuvent comprendre, malgré l'attrait qu'il a pour eux en général. Certes, il est déjà arrivé que des maîtres en la matière franchissent nos portes, adorables élèves de la débauche, et que le Très-Bas trouvât sérieusement de quoi s'occuper. Virgile... Médicis... Sade... Napoléon... Freud... Autant de noms qui ont fait le tour des enfers (tout comme certains de leurs porteurs dans des conditions propres à la maison). Autant d'exemples, aussi, de parfaites crapules que nous jouirions beaucoup de voir plus souvent, si le sort nous le permettait. Car en dehors, malheureusement, il ne s'agit presque toujours que de médiocres scélérats, quand de nouvelles âmes arrivent à notre perron. Les uns pas plus intelligents que leurs pieds, les autres pas moins détraqués que leur libido. C'est de ces gens-là, dont j'ai toujours eu l'habitude, depuis l'aube des temps. Et cela tombait bien, le jour où cette histoire commença, parce que Jack était tout sauf quelqu'un de sensé.

Après être parvenu à déchiffrer son nom sur la liste des damnés, celle où il venait d'écrire laborieusement, j'ouvris un tiroir de mon bureau et l'y rangeai avec la plume au-dessus d'autres paperasses. Une fois le compartiment refermé, je le verrouillai à l'aide d'un cadenas puis relevai ma capuche vers le nouveau venu, comptant faire à présent mon célèbre office. Et ce fut alors que j'eus ma première surprise : mon client, à quelques mètres de là, était en train de s'en aller. Les pas traînants, le dos tourné, fidèle à son attitude, il repartait en direction des limbes, dans le brouillard, comme si son affaire était réglée. Je me suis longtemps demandé, des années plus tard, ce que Jack avait pu imaginer ainsi, quelle utilité il avait pu trouver à signer cette liste si rien ne devait selon lui y donner suite. La réponse était bien évidemment qu'il n'avait pensé à rien de tout cela, pauvre esprit vide de volonté. Il y avait juste inscrit son nom parce que c'était ce que je lui avais demandé. Point final, quoique très crétin tout de même. Ainsi, je dus taper du poing sur mon bureau afin qu'il m'entendît et retournât sa tignasse blanche. Je lui fis de nouveau signe de venir et, plus soucieux et plus ronchonnant, il revint à mon attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? toussa-t-il d'une voix glaireuse. J'ai fait une faute, c'est ça ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

- J'étais pas sûr si j'devais mettre un "c" entre le "a" et le...

Je redoublai les secousses de ma tête, un peu pressé. Cela m'indifférait totalement. Il fallut que sous son nez je lui tapasse mon pouce contre mes autres doigts, comme une bec qui claque, pour qu'il le comprît et se tût. Ensuite, je désignai son corps maigrichon de mon index, avant de lui indiquer la direction de ma barque, amarrée derrière moi. Le bonhomme suivit mon regard de ses yeux caverneux.

- Oh, tiens, s'étonna-t-il, j'avais pas vu qu'y avait un truc derrière...

Seconde surprise. Le bord de l'eau était à cinq mètres de nous.

Ses alluvions grimpaient jusque sous mes pieds, foncés comme le ciel, et tapissaient une modeste plage d'une dizaine de mètres de long environ. Quelques rochers gisaient sur le coté, depuis un âge qui avait échappé à ma mémoire, présentant les dernières zones d'ombre qu'on pût encore trouver en ce désert. Léchés par les vagues discrètes, une multitude d'ossements s'accumulait dans le sable gris et humide, des côtes, des crânes, des cubitus et autres joyeusetés qui n'avaient pas apprécié la rencontre du large. Celui-ci était au passage noyé dans la brume, comme tout ce que nos yeux pouvaient chercher alors. La végétation, même à cet endroit, se faisait rare. Il ne poussait en effet pas plus de quinze touffes d'herbe à la ronde, pas plus hautes que mes chevilles (ou que les genoux de Jack, selon sa référence). La pousse d'un arbre étant utopique, j'avais moi-même planté un poteau non loin du rivage pour y accrocher ma barque, le temps de prendre un nouvel équipage. Son unique membre de la journée l'examinait à ce moment d'un regard songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, c'te barcasse ? demanda-t-il soudain.

La stupéfaction me frappa. Je ne savais que lui répondre. Avait-il vraiment besoin que je lui apprisse la fonction d'un bateau ? Sa question n'avait pas de sens, comme lui-même tout entier, en fait. Ne pouvant user de l'affirmative ou de la négative pour le satisfaire, je choisis un type de réponse autrement plus pratique. À savoir une autre question. De même nature, dans l'idéal. Je le montrai à son tour du doigt et haussai le menton vers lui par accoup, interrogatif.

- Moi ? Bah... J'sais pas, lâcha-t-il avec mollesse. Ça a commencé quand Ray le Barman m'a réveillé en me l'vant par les ch'veux, pendant qu'j'buvais pépère une chope de bière. Y voulait m'dire qu'y avait qu'qu'un qui voulait m'causer, à l'aut'bout du pub, mais j'ai pas vu qui c'était. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas vu non plus qu'y m'a fait signe, quand j'ai regardé, mais y paraît qu'il l'a quand même fait. 'fin bref, j'me suis ram'né vers ce type. Il était mêm'pas seul, l'enculé. Il avait ses deux macaques à coté d'lui. Ou trois, j'sais plus... Parce qu'en fait, c'était Le Rapace, mais de loin j'l'avais pas r'connu. En mêm'temps, il s'met toujours là où on y voit que dalle, c'bâtard. Mais bon, j'y ai pas dit, il est pas très tolérant. Du coup, j'ai posé mon cul, et c'est là qu'y commence à m'bassiner avec des "dattes", des "embruns", comm'quoi ça f'sait trop longtemps qu'il attendait et qu'j'avais pas l'air d'comprendre comment ça fonctionnait dans l'coin. Faut dire qu'y voulait jamais m'expliquer jusqu'au bout. A chaqu'fois il s'arrêtait en plein dans une phrase, comm'ça, sans rien. 'fin, sans rien... si, p't-être le fait qu'j'rôtais souvent quand il parlait, mais bon, c'pas une raison. Mêm'quand il m'a chopé par le col et qu'y m'a approché d'lui, il a pas réussi à finir c'qu'y disait, avant d'me r'lâcher. Il m'a juste dit que si j'voulais pas qu'y m'arrive un pépin, j'devais lui rendre un service. C'était d'planquer d'la marchandise dans ma baraque. Moi, brav'couillon, j'ai dit oui. Le problème, c'est qu'c'est juste après qu'un d'ses macaques ait pris le train pour faire v'nir la marchandise, que j'me suis souv'nu qu'j'avais plus d'baraque. Le Rapace l'a un peu mal pris.

Oublier être un clochard, je devais avouer qu'on me l'avait rarement faite. Toutefois, son cas ne me surprenait que bien peu, connaissant la réussite qu'était notre alcool chéri.

- Là-d'sus, continua Jack, v'là pas que j'tombe sur un portier paumé sur un nuage, qui m'dit avec des mots bizarres que j'ai pas été sympa durant ma vie, que ça s'fait pas d'arnaquer un magnat du crime, et que j'peux direct aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Il est con, c'portier. J'suis là où j'suis, j'le sais très bien, mêm'si j'sais pas où c'est... 'fin bon, j'lui ai quand même demandé s'il avait pas une p'tite piècette pour qu'j'aille m'beurrer la gueule mais, j'sais pas pourquoi, d'un coup, j'me mets à tomber dans l'vide. Je tombe, je tombe, j'vois que dalle parce que partout c'est l'brouillard, et j'dois attendre une bonn'demie heure avant d'm'écraser ici, comm'ça, comme par enchant'ment...

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, je tapai le creux de ma main du dos de mes doigts, comme stupéfait d'une coïncidence, et, après avoir de nouveau désigné la barque, montrai quelque chose en train de chuter au sol comme par enchantement. C'était que son récit commençait à m'ennuyer, maintenant, et que je m'impatientais de rentrer chez moi, de l'autre coté... D'un geste désabusé du bras, je l'enjoignis à me suivre sur le rivage, vers lequel je m'étais déjà dirigé. Ma perche à la main, je fis quelques pas avant de m'arrêter sur le sable visqueux. Cette fois-là, je ne ressentis absolument aucun étonnement en refaisant face à mon nouveau client, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mètre, tout durant. J'hésitai presque à venir lui donner de l'élan. Jack s'aperçut au bout de vingt-cinq secondes de mes bras croisés et de mon pied battant un rythme rapide sur le sol, du fait de mon impatience. Son expression, alors, se tordit légèrement dans une sorte de mou pathétique.

- Quoi ? maugréa-t-il. Vas-y, dis-le, qu'tu m'trouves chiant...

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

Jack mit, en tout et pour tout, quarante secondes pour me rejoindre. Ma perche avait déjà fait un trou de cinq centimètres dans le sol tellement je m'y étais appuyé, de lassitude. Quand il posa le premier pied dans l'eau, avant la barque, je le retins de mon bras gauche et ramenai en arrière ce petit tricheur. Devant lui, je frottai mon pouce contre mon index et mon majeur, signifiant qu'il manquait un argent à me donner, pour embarquer. Immédiatement, le damné pesta.

- Parce qu'en plus, c'est payant ! s'exclama-t-il, mécontent. Attends, j'sais mêm'pas où tu veux m'emm'ner, avec ton truc. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te file le moindre ticket ?

Je haussai les bras d'un air désolé, quoi que je fusse loin de l'être en mon for intérieur. Ainsi fonctionnait le monde. Et ce n'était pas moi qui m'en plaindrait, s'il était alors de mon coté. Par ailleurs, je n'avais pas la motivation de lui écrire le mot "ENFER" dans le sable, avec mon bâton, afin qu'il sût notre cap. Mon instrument était ancré si profondément dans le sol qu'il resta immobile lorsque je le lâchai. C'était bien comme ça. Le damné n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Je ne le lui laissais pas.

- Mouais... bon... avisa-t-il bientôt. Remarque, comm'disait La Mathilde, "tout s'achète, coco, pas qu'le loyer". Allez, annonce. T'en d'mandes combien ?

Mon oreille avait du mal à tolérer l'impératif de son discours, mais il commençait à se faire tard et des affaires plus importantes m'appelaient. J'extirpai donc sans faire d'histoire une bourse de mon manteau, et en prélevai une des soixante-dix neuf pièces qu'elle contenait, avant de la montrer à Jack d'une main ferme. Ce dernier mit quelques instants à comprendre ma réponse.

- Une pièce, c'est ça ? déduit-il de mon geste. Euh... Ouais... Attends... hum, tu sais qu'avec une pièce, on peut ach'ter une âme ? J'te jure, c'est vrai. J'l'ai d'jà fait moi. 'fin... c'tait moi l'vendeur et c'tait mon âme, mais bon... N'empêche que j'trouve ça super cher, une pièce. On peut s'ach'ter plein d'trucs, avec. Alors à moins d'me vendre ton âme...

Ce prêcheur s'arrêta, immobile, comme je l'étais depuis "ach'ter une âme". Les mots tardaient à atteindre ma conscience. Il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour les réaliser. Jack avait déjà abandonné l'idée quelques secondes plus tôt. Diable, que cette tentative de marchandage était pitoyable ! C'en était vraiment affligeant pour lui. Taisant tout commentaire, je rangeai ma pièce dans la bourse comme s'il n'avait rien dit, ou que je n'avais rien entendu, et tendis à l'individu ma main vide en attente de sa propre monnaie. La surprise apparut alors sur son visage.

- Hein ? suffoqua-t-il. T'acceptes le marché ? J't'échange ma pièce contre ton âme ?

Mon front atterrit dans la paume de ma main. J'étais consterné. Cependant, il n'était plus question de perdre davantage de temps. Je secouai la tête avec insistance et agitai la main avec empressement. L'idiot parut enfin saisir ma pensée, un peu déçu.

Soudain, sans que je comprisse pourquoi, il dégrafa la ceinture de son pantalon, l'étira d'une main, et y glissa l'autre quelque part où l'intimité faisait défaut.

- J'ai les poches trouées, expliqua-t-il. Le slibard, c'est plus sûr. »

Quelle répugnance, pensai-je.

Le bonhomme sortit de son sous-vêtement une pièce de deux pence, qu'il posa dans ma main avec naturel. Son métal était complètement oxydé, d'une humidité que j'imaginais pour le moins fort peu alléchante. Je pris cette monnaie britannique et la lâchai dans ma besace, avant de faire disparaître celle-ci sous mon manteau. Puis j'ouvris le chemin à mon client d'un geste grave et cérémonieux, la main sur ma perche. Jack passa lentement devant moi, avançant jusqu'au coté de la barque où le niveau de l'eau lui arrivait au nombril. Ce paramètre lui donnait l'air encore plus petit qu'à son apparition dans les ténèbres. J'avais en effet surestimé sa taille, auparavant, et n'avais donc pas prévu la difficulté que représenterait pour lui l'embarquement sur ma gondole. Le malheureux s'accrocha au rebord de ses frêles doigts, après quoi il resta ainsi figé, statique, les sourcils froncés, comme victime d'une absence. Pourtant, il me sembla qu'alors il essayait de monter de toutes ses forces, quand dix secondes plus tard il y renonça, épuisé malgré son immobilité, et lâcha la barque des mains. Ses muscles étaient visiblement trop faibles. Alors, Jack tenta de sauter à l'intérieur, en un coup, tête en avant, mais ne réussit bien sûr qu'à y embarquer ses bras, pendu au rebord par les aisselles. Non pas que j'eusse pris pitié de cette ridicule image, mais je trouvais la comédie un peu longue, à présent. C'est pourquoi j'aidai cette âme en peine d'un coup de pied au derrière qui le fit se rétamer dans la coque encrassée.

J'enjambai le rebord, puis me positionnai à l'avant de ma barque, extrémité que j'avais attachée au poteau. Je connaissais les nœuds par cœur. Celui du jour était en forme de pentacle. Je le défis de mes fines griffes, la perche posée contre mon épaule, et jetai les cordages sur le sable. Ensuite, je me rendis à l'arrière, ignorant un petit "aïe" qu'on émit sous mes pieds, de sorte que je pusse manœuvrer un demi-tour avec mon long instrument.

Lorsqu'enfin notre direction fut établie, je poussai la barque loin du rivage, et nous glissâmes dans le brouillard insondable de nos aventures prochaines...


	3. La traversée

Les flots clapotaient sous le mouvement mélancolique de ma perche, dans le sillage de notre embarcation. L'instrument de bois disparaissait sous le sombre liquide, à la recherche d'un fond que nul œil n'avait jamais perçu. Par l'intermédiaire de cet objet, cependant, je le sentais vaseux et craquelé, nourri d'un dépôt que certains auraient dit abominable, et moi juste... plus torturé que la moyenne. Partout, la tristesse nous enveloppait de son manteau glacial. Des vapeurs nauséabondes flottaient jusqu'à nous, et l'on n'y voyait pas plus loin qu'à dix mètres de nos regards pessimistes.

La barque voguait à travers les brumes telle une ombre sans but, un cercueil errant, dans les aléas du monde d'en bas. Confortablement installé à sa proue, Jack se prélassait sur la coque les bras derrière la tête, un mollet sur le genou et les yeux tournés vers le ciel noir de nuages. Il n'était pas le premier à se sentir bercé par les vagues, dans ce calme ambiant. C'était une des rares jouissances que je pouvais encore promettre à mes clients, lorsqu'ils embarquaient à mon bord. Durant ces instants, le damné rêva tout seul, absorbé par ses douces sensations.

« J'ai jamais été en bateau, avant, m'apprit-il, un sourire léger au coin de la joue. Y paraît qu'j'y ai d'jà mené plein d'gens, à c'qu'on m'a dit, mais moi j'ai jamais su c'que ça f'sait d'vraiment y aller... C'est marrant. On dirait qu'j'suis bourré. Y a l'décor qui s'brouille et qui s'met à tanguer, comm'quand j'en pouvais plus et qu'j'me vautrais dans un canapé du pub, le soir, à l'heure de fermeture. C'tait d'belles nuits, ah, putain... Irréelles... Tranquilles... Un peu comme celle-là, j'pensais. 'fin, j'sais pas s'y fait nuit, là, mais en tout cas, ça fait un peu l'même effet, ta barcasse. J'aime bien...

De nombreux médecins m'avaient rapporté cette anecdote, comme quoi il était courant chez eux de droguer un patient juste avant une opération douloureuse (parfois mortelle). "Une dernière cigarette", comme ils l'appelaient souvent.

- Quelque part, la pièce que j't'ai donnée, continuait Jack, c'est un peu pour la mêm'chose que tout'les fois qu'j'ai donné une pièce, final'ment. Pour m'saouler, quoi. Et tu t'es pas foutu d'ma gueule, sur ce coup, j'dois r'connaître...

Tant mieux pour lui, pensais-je. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais avec tout ce qui devait l'attendre, je pouvais bien lui permettre cette dernière faveur. De plus, il n'y a rien d'aussi comique que l'ironie d'une âme remerciant son futur bourreau.

- Ouais... J'aime bien... répéta-t-il songeur, mais quelque peu préoccupé tout de même. Hmmm... j'aime bien, à part que... A part que j'trouve qu'la musique, elle est vach'ment bizarre, ici. Tu sais, celle qu'on entends, de loin, là... Le son clair, les notes un peu aïgues, comme une genre de guitare, et puis la mélodie avec... J'sais pas, elle est... pas comme d'habitude. 'fin, c'est pas pour dire qu'j'entends jamais d'trucs bizarres quand j'suis bourré, hein, mais là... Nan, là, c'est vraiment pas pareil. D'habitude, avec moi, c'est un bruit d'vache qui hurle, puis qui chuchote, puis qui hurle encore, et puis qui chuchote à nouveau,... et ainsi d'suite jusqu'à c'qu'une voix d'gamine me dise un truc en polonais que j'comprends pas et dont j'arrive jamais à me souv'nir. Une sorte d'intro, juste avant qu'une troupe de saltimbanques fasse du tam-tam sur des légumes. A part ça, le truc qu'on entends, là, j'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi bizarre... J'vois vraiment pas quel style de musique ça peut bien être...

Il s'agissait de rock. Ce genre musical qui était né dans nos tréfonds depuis peu, et auquel tous nos sujets, pratiquement, étaient déjà addictifs. Un viol au rythme binaire, du blues par le country, énergiquement fouetté par des accents folk et classiques. Une trouvaille que, bien sur, de même que le sexe et la drogue, nous avions bien l'intention d'introduire un jour dans leur monde, tôt ou tard. Argesh en était ici-bas l'un des plus fameux interprètes, pour le talent qu'il y démontrait comme pour sa personnalité capricieuse d'éternel romantique. Une fois tous les deux jours, victime d'une nouvelle de ses crises existentielles dont nous seuls avions le secret, il se laissait promener sur le Styx durant des heures, de deux à quinze à mètres au-dessus de sa surface, jouant ses plus tristes morceaux à travers tout le fleuve, dissimulé dans le brouillard. C'était l'un de mes fantômes préférés. J'en aurais bien parlé à mon hôte, qui devant moi me fixait d'un air curieux, mais la perche, à ce moment, m'occupait trop les mains pour cela. De plus, il n'y avait rien d'aussi agréable alors que le silence dont il faisait preuve, dans cette attente. Je me contentai donc de hausser les épaules, dédaigneux, en espérant que mon manque de conversation finirait par décourager sa langue, et me laisserait jouir encore de la magnifique mélopée de notre musicien. Cet espoir, hélas, fut vain, car plutôt que de subir un mutisme collectif, Jack préféra, tant pis, se réserver la parole à lui tout seul, déclarant bientôt :

- Tiens, ça m'fait penser à une histoire qui m'est arrivée, y a trente piges, faut qu'j'te la raconte... C'était au pub, en automne. J'étais pépère en train d'boire une chope de bière, quand soudain un mec me réveille en m'levant par les ch'veux et m'éclate la mâchoire sur le comptoir sans qu'j'ai eu l'temps d'rien dire. Ce con, il m'a ouvert la lèvre et pété une dent, en f'sant ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'j'savais mêm'pas qui c'était, tu t'rends compte ? Il arrivait d'nulle part, comm'ça, sans rien, et v'là qu'y s'prend l'envie d'me bastonner. Du coup, j'me retourne et vais pour le... 'fin... Non. Avant, j'ai quand même regardé à qui j'avais affaire, 'suis pas fou, oh. Donc le gars, j'le regarde, et vois qu'y fait trois têtes de plus que moi, avec des épaules carrées, un coup d'taureau, des bras d'grizzly, tu vois l'genre... Le gros molosse, quoi. Sur ce, j'vais pour lui foutre une beigne droit dans l'costard noir qu'y portait, histoire d'quand même me venger, mais là, il m'chope par la gorge et m'soulève à un mètr' du sol, sans broncher, tranquille, à deux centimètres de sa gueule de ricain. Et... hum... burp... attends, deux s'condes, j'vais gerber... huh... Ah ben non... Non, ça va. Bon, donc j'reprends. Et alors le type, tu sais pas c'qu'y m'sort, avec sa grosse voix grave ? Que c'est le Diable ! T'imagines ? Le Diable en personne qui vient m'voir... Moi, franch'ment, j'l'aurais pas pris au sérieux, s'y m'avait pas fait un truc avec ses yeux qui d'viennent tout rouges et mon cœur qui commence à cramer. Juste pour voir ma tronche, de c'que j'ai eu l'impression, quand il a arrêté... Après, y m'a dit qu'j'étais l'genre d'personne qui lui plaisait beaucoup. J'y ai dit "j'suis pas pédé !". Et là, y m'a dit qu'y s'en foutait. Que tout c'qui l'intéressait, en fait, c'était... mon "âme".

Le Maître avait parfois cette méthode d'approche des nouvelles recrues, en effet.

- Bon, là, normal, poursuivit Jack, j'commence à m'dire qu'j'suis sévèr'ment mal barré, tu comprends pourquoi. Mon âme, j'me fais une p'tite idée d'ce qu'il va en foutre, le Diable... Et puis traiter avec un inconnu, ça m'disait vraiment rien. Alors d'un coup, y m'vient une combine. J'lui d'mande, ou plutôt j'lui siffle, parce que pendant c'temps y m'avait toujours pas lâché l'cou, c't'enfoiré, s'il aurait quand mêm'pas une p'tite piècette pour qu'j'aille m'beurrer la gueule, en échange. Et comme j'm'y attendais, l'idée lui a pas déplu. Le problème, c'est qu'le Diable, il avait pas am'né d'oseille sur lui, vu qu'y s'en servait jamais. Donc il a dû lui-même s'changer en pognon, ce jour-là. Pouf ! Et une pièce de six pence qui tombe sur l'parquet, une ! C'tait marrant, surtout qu'ça existait pas, normalement, c'te unité. Y a jamais eu d'pièce de six pence, chez nous. 'fin bref, j'me grouille de choper la monnaie, et appelle Ray pour qu'y m'resserve un coup. Mais attention ! Pas de bière, c'te fois ! J'lui ai d'mandé s'y pouvait m'filer une bouteille de whisky, celle que j'voyais sur l'étagère avec une croix sur l'étiquette. Et là, juste au moment où il la pose sur l'comptoir, je jette la pièce à travers l'goulot. Plouf ! Comm'ça, à cause de l'image sur l'étiquette, y peut plus en sortir, le sal'bouc ! Alors, profitant d'l'avoir à ma merci, j'tourne la bouteille du coté transparent et ordonne au Diable de plus venir m'casser les couilles pendant au moins dix piges, avec mon âme. Pour tout'réponse, j'vois un doigt d'honneur apparaître sur une face de la pièce, à travers l'liquide. J'sais pas comment 'fallait l'interprèter, mais d'façon j'ai pas eu le temps, parce que pile à c'moment, Ray me r'prend la bouteille et m'dit qu'j'ai l'air assez bourré pour ce soir, que plus, c'est vraiment pas raisonnable.

Cette histoire, en revanche, jamais je n'en avais entendu parler...

- J'ai jamais su exactement comment il s'en est sorti, le loustic, reprit mon client. J'imagine que quelqu'un a fini par avoir une p'tite soif de whisky, quelques jours ou quelques mois après, et s'est payé une grosse surprise dans le pub de Ray. Sa dernière, peut-être... 'fin bon, toujours est-il que dix ans plus tard, toujours en automne, il est rev'nu m'voir, toujours pour la mêm'chose. J'étais dégouté, en plus c'était une journée vach'ment sympa... J'me baladais à la campagne, en quête d'un p'tit coin où j'puisse crêcher la nuit suivante, quand soudain le ciel commence à s'couvrir. J'entends des bruits d'pas dans mon dos, j'me r'tourne, et c'est là qu'je vois le Diable dans son mêm'costard et son mêm'corps de lutteur, qui m'explose la bouche à coups d'poing, et m'projette à vingt mètres contre un pommier. A peine le temps que j'aie compris c'qui m'arrivait, il s'ramène vers moi, m'donne un shoot dans l'bide, se baisse et m'tire par le col comme on l'fait pour montrer qu'on plaisante pas.

Ce me semblait étrange que cette aventure lui fût arrivée si longtemps avant d'atterrir dans ma barque...

- Et là, continua le damné, y m'dit presque en rugissant "dix ans, misérable... Dix ans que tu m'as fait cette farce dans le pub ! Dix ans que j'attends de te rendre enfin la monnaie de ta pièce ! Ah, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte que tu rejoignes le reste de mes disciples... Jack !" Toujours mon âme, quoi. C'coup-là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'm'en sortirais pas. Mais tout à coup, j'aperçois une pomme sur une branche du pommier, juste au-d'ssus d'la tête de mon adversaire. Et là, 'me revient un souv'nir d'un des rares passages de la Bible qui m'ait intéressé, une histoire de femme fatale qui s'habille rien qu'avec une feuille de chêne... et avec une pomme. Du coup, j'saute sur l'occasion et lui dis "hé, le Diable, j'me sens pas assez vilain pour aller en enfer... Steuplé, avant, tu voudrais pas juste me débaucher bien comm'y faut en m'faisant goûter la pomme que y a dans l'arbre, là ? Tu sais, le truc avec le péché originel, tout ça... Après tout, c'est pas toi qu'on appelle Le Serpent ? Allez, sois fun..." L'imbécile a accepté.

Il me semblait d'autant plus étrange d'entendre ce surnom venir de lui en parlant d'un autre.

- Donc, le Diable se lève, acheva le moulin à parole, et grimpe sur le grand arbre. Moi, direct, tant qu'il voit pas, j'sors un couteau d'ma poche... et taille une croix sur l'écorce du pommier. Dès c'moment, alors qu'le salopard atteint les haut'branches, celles-ci l'ensserrent d'façon à c'qu'il puisse plus r'descendre de l'arbre. Et rebelote ! J'le somme de plus venir m'faire chier avec son enfer pendant au moins dix piges. C'qu'il m'accorde, entre autres insultes et crachats. Sur ce, j'le laisse en plan et fais demi-tour, tandis qu'il gueule mon nom à travers tout'la campagne.

Je devais tout de même avouer qu'une telle fourberie m'impressionnait, de sa part.

- Longtemps, me dit la petite crapule, j'me suis langui d'la prochaine fois qu'je lui jouerais un tour. Mais malheureus'ment, y a jamais eu d'prochaine fois. Dix, vingt ans après... toujours rien. D'un coté, c'tait pas bien étonnant. Le Diable, il est pas très apprécié, chez nous. Alors pour peu qu'on ait r'marqué la croix qu'j'ai faite, qu'c'est pas banal d'être ligoté par un pommier, et qu'sa gueule nous soit pas r'venue,... bah il a du s'faire repérer. Et j'vois mal, à c'moment là, qui aurait eu l'idée d'le libérer... Nan, j'pense qu'il a du crever sur cet arbre, le gus. Dommage... Il avait du potentiel...

Il ne me semblait jamais avoir eu vent de la mort d'un quelconque Diable, dans ce cas remplacé par un deuxième, mais ce fantasque roman, de toute façon, ne m'inspirait guère confiance. Le mensonge aussi est un péché, un péché passible de damnation. J'avais, par conséquent, déjà rencontré d'illustres baratineurs durant ma carrière, et n'étais pas démon à se faire mystifier dès la première tirade. D'autre part, cet individu avait tout de l'ivrogne type, dont la lucidité et la perception des évènements n'avaient jamais été un exemple pour personne. Ainsi, je me concentrai de nouveau sur mon activité, oubliant rapidement cette longue et futile parenthèse.

- Eh, au fait, machin, ça dure encore longtemps, ton tour en barcasse ? m'interrogea mon client d'une voix plutôt détachée. Simple information...

Je lui fis non de la tête. Cela me paraissait être une information suffisamment simple. Aussi simple que le léger agacement que je sentais alors poindre en moi depuis plusieurs minutes. Jack faisait décidément partie de ces damnés que je ne regretterais pas, là où je l'emmenais dans la brume. Je crois que ce qu'il fit juste après me confirma plus que tout dans cette impression.

- J'demandais ça parce que... dit-il, j'vois qu'la musique s'est arrêtée, et c'est un peu balo, quand même... Presque, ça m'fait encore plus bizarre quand elle est plus là, t'sais quoi... J'trouve qu'ça fait vide... Voire même trop vide... En cas, j'crois qu'j'vais chanter un coup, pour compenser. C'est c'que font tous les marins... Ça t'dérange pas, au moins ? Comment ça, "oui" ? Donc ça t'dérange pas, c'est bien ça... Okay, no problem, alors j'y vais... euh... Un... Deux... Je suis là-d'ssus ! Monte là-d'ssus ! Les troupeu sont t'en feu ! Tu sais qu'j'ai b'soin d'ça, bien plus près ! Je néégoociie juuste uun peuu plus... Marche là-d'ssus ! Viens là-d'ssus ! Les troupeu sont t'en feu ! Je suuiiis plus profond, un dormeur, qu'y attends pour le trip finaaal ! Viens là-d'ssus ! Mont' là-d'ssus ! Je prépare uneu lettreu piégée, tell'ment j'en ai b'soin, comme une potion ! Ces drogues sont juste à une heure d'ici ! Mont' là-d'ssus ! Viens là-d'ssus ! Uneu puteu polyphoniqueu ! Le moteur... est t'en feu... Un messie pour les animaux ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! Oh, avaaance ! On est dos au muuur ! Oooh, continue ! Et faiiis gaffe ! Quand tu dis qu'on va tous les buteeer ! Aaaaaaahhh ! J'suis là-d'ssus ! Monte là-d'ssus ! Les troupeu sont t'en feu ! Je suuiiis plus profond, un dormeur, qu'y attends pour le trip finaaal ! March' là-d'ssus ! Viens là-d'ssus ! C'est entraînant, hein ? Tu trouves que j'chante comment ? Grimp' là-d'ssus...

Je levai une main où mon index touchait mon pouce, écartant au-dessus les trois autres doigts. Zéro. Et c'était encore bien noter la déjection qu'il venait de m'offrir.

- Sérieux ? souffla Jack. Ouaiiis, mais là j't'ai pas chaud... D'abord, ça fait un moment qu'j'ai rien bu, et ensuite j'donne rien d'potable avant une demie-heure de chant non stop. Mais j'te jure, un d'ces quatre, on fait un concours, j'te mets la misère ! Pas maint'nant parc'que là, j'ai plus d'voix...

Je ramenai, poing fermé, le coude vers ma hanche avec énergie. La nouvelle me réjouissait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On est arrivés ? demanda l'ingénu, se contorsionnant alors pour regarder devant la barque. Ah non... Bon... C'est quand même un peu long, ta balade, là. J'en ai presque envie d'bâiller... Oh, et puis j'vais pioncer, tiens. Tu m'réveilleras quand on arrivera... »

De mieux en mieux. Le damné ferma les paupières et se laissa aller dans ses songes, tandis que j'appréciais le retour du silence, parmi les brumes du fleuve sinistre. Quelques minutes de deuil au coeur de la nuit funèbre... jusqu'à la dramatique révélation : Jack ronflait comme un régiment.

Ma patience commença à manquer, lorsque je l'entendis, et doucement vint en moi le projet de me débarrasser de ce gêneur, qui s'obstinait manifestement à me déplaire, depuis le début. Perdu au milieu des eaux, je pouvais le jeter par-dessus bord, avec la possibilité bénie qu'il s'y noyât, et que plus jamais son corps ne fût retrouvé. Aussi, je pouvais éventuellement lui coudre les lèvres, tant qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention, avec un hameçon et une ficelle que je portais toujours sur moi en cas d'ennui. Ou bien je pouvais lui dévisser la tête, en un instant, pour que sa trachée fût si serrée qu'aucun air n'y passât plus, ni n'en sortît. L'autre alternative pouvait aussi se faire, que trop y circulât après que je lui eusse percé la gorge d'une de mes griffes. Je pouvais également vite élaborer une petite catapulte improvisée avec mon bâton, à l'aide de laquelle j'aurais envoyé ce bonhomme chez nos amis les fantômes, ou dans le postérieur du Christ, ou n'importe où, cela m'était égal, tant que c'était loin de ma connaissance. Ainsi, voguant à travers les paisibles flots stygiens, je m'égarais en ces morbides scénarii, jusqu'à ce que la seule et unique chose pouvant m'en désintéresser apparût dans le brouillard... Les lueurs de la ville.

Des flambeaux se distinguèrent au loin, par dizaines, du haut des sombres murailles infernales. Bientôt, la brume se dissipa. La couleur de l'eau s'empourpra, et je vis alors devant moi les remparts se dessiner, sous le ciel enflammé de Pandemonium. Le tonnerre grondait, là-bas. Des colonnes de fumée s'élevaient, depuis les grands fourneaux et brasiers qu'incubes et diablotins attisaient sans répit. L'air, quant à lui, sentait le souffre et la chair brûlante. Tout n'était là-bas que feu et sang, haine et souffrance. Par delà les murs de pierre calcinée, des lamentations déchirantes résonnaient de tous les enfers, ultime expression de vie d'âmes poussées aux limites de leur corps. Rares étaient les peintres, musiciens et poètes, quelle fût leur dépression ou leur maladie mentale, qui fournirent de leur vivant aussi terrible vision de notre monde. Les murailles, que nous approchions alors, étaient imprégnées de cendres, noires de malheur. Par flots, des orifices creusés sur leurs derniers niveaux versaient dans le fleuve des squelettes roussis, encore sifflants de leur bûcher. Des cadavres à demi dissous croisaient notre barque, flottant avec peine au-dessus de la surface. Leur odeur, elle, était proprement écœurante. Je ne sais si ce fut à cause de cela, ou des cris de douleur qui depuis avaient triplé de volume, mais ce fut à ce moment-là, que Jack se réveilla, les yeux bouffis et fatigués, puis regarda derrière lui notre point d'arrivée.

Je ne prête jamais attention à la façon dont mes clients réagissent, en voyant l'enfer pour la première fois. Celle-ci se répète presque toujours. Vomissement. Évanouissement. Peureux qui se ment... Je ne voyais pas grand intérêt à vérifier la face de ces damnés, quand il se détournaient de la mienne pour la contemplation de leur future demeure. Toujours persuadé de la connaître. Mais ce qu'il dut y avoir, dans l'esprit de cet individu qui m'avait tant dérangé précédemment, et qui me tournait alors le dos, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je le croyais peut-être, mais je n'en avais aucune idée...


End file.
